Rukia por un Dia
by Netsu-Rukia
Summary: ¿Y si Inoue Orihime se convirtiera en rukia por un dia? ¿ Aprovecharía la oportunidad de estar con Ichigo? Es una lastima que averigüe que los lazos del corazón son mas fuerte que la vista.


**Advertencia: **_Esta Historia se tiene que leer con atención para evitar confusiones _

**_D_eclaimer: **_Bleach No me pertenece_

_**Autor: **wickedsistah1024 permiso ** Autorizado **_

**_Siendo Rukia Por Un Dia_**

* * *

Rukia se despertó con un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Ella y sus amigos tenían una cacería nocturna a un hueco que se prolongó hasta pocas horas antes del amanecer. Ella recuerda haber sido herida después de recibir un golpe directo que estaba destinado a Orihime. La mujer rolliza no perdió tiempo para curarla, tal vez incluso con un mas de su reiatsu en la pequeña mujer debido a sus pensamientos pánico. La shinigami de pelo negro recordaba vagamente que se fue todo el camino a casa con un Ichigo enojado que, si no fuera por el agotamiento evidente dibujada en su rostro, seguramente la habría reprendido por tomar un golpe fatal. Se desmayó justo después de queu Ichigo regresara a su gigai y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Rukia agarro su cabeza con una de sus manos mientras ella se acomodaba sobre la cama. Ella respiró profundamente varias veces para calmarse y esperar que el dolor disminuyera. Ella se preguntó vagamente donde podría estar Ichigo ya que no podía sentir su reiatsu cerca. Cometió el error de poner la mano libre sobre su pecho, sólo para darse cuenta de que había crecido enormemente ..., durante la noche. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, ignorando el dolor de cabeza palpitante, ella rápidamente se levantó de la cama para ir a buscar a un espejo ... sólo para darse cuenta una vez más que ella no estaba donde ella pensaba que era.

-Espera un minuto. Esto ... Esto no es la casa de Ichigo! ¿Dónde diablos estoy? ella pensó en silencio.

Poco a poco se paseó por la habitación, en busca de pistas acerca de que era dueño de la casa. Ella estaba observando las cosas en el cuarto con mayor concentración, pensando si fue secuestrada o no. Ella llegó a un cierto mini altar donde se mostraba una imagen solitaria. Era de un hombre con el pelo largo y castaño en un traje de negocios. Él parecía muy familiar, pero Rukia no pudo colocar exactamente quién era. Después de unos momentos de reposo errante, se llegó finalmente a un cuarto de baño. De inmediato corrió hacia el espejo situado justo encima del fregadero, y para su horror absoluto, una persona totalmente diferente con el pelo de caramelo y un cuerpo voluptuoso estaba mirando a ella. Rukia ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Este cuerpo ... este ... este _pecho_ ... ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? Yo-yo estoy en el cuerpo de Orihime!

…

Orihime sintió cálido y confortable. Se sentía como si tuviera con un gigante oso de peluche que la abrazaba en vez de al revés. Ella inhaló el aroma dulce y picante del _oso de peluche que_llevaba consigo, y encontró que ella no le gusto el olor. La mano del _oso de peluche_ se apretaron alrededor de ella, y este movimiento la hicieron abrir perezosamente los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue la cabeza llena de color naranja. El corazón le dio un vuelco al instante recordó a la persona que tenia ese color ... y para su total incredulidad, ella tenía razón. Pensaba que era otros de sus sueños pero… Sólo que sus respiraciones suaves le abanicaban la cara y el calor que trasmitía le decía que estaba completamente despierta

¿Podría ser que ... Kurosaki-kun finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella? Pero ... ¿era eso posible?

Con la relación que tenia con su pequeña amiga, ¿si ella la veía a si ella de iría Su relación era muy fuerte, teniendo en cuenta todas las dificultades que tuvieron que ir en su contra por el motivo de estar juntos. Entonces, ¿cómo es que Kurosaki-kun estaba con ella ahora? Su pregunta fue respondida cuando el hombre en cuestión finalmente se despertó. Si bien, la respuesta fue que ella nunca se esperaría que haber una respuesta en sí misma.

"Rukia".

Orihime ojos se abrieron como platos cuando el nombre salió de su boca. Rukia? Dejó que sus ojos viajaran a las manos que actualmente descansaban sobre el pecho de Ichigo y vio que ... se habían encogió. Y lo mismo hizo su pecho. Así que ella estaba realmente ... en el gigai Kuchiki-san?

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" La voz del adolescente de pelo naranja era extrañamente suave, y la preocupación en su tono de voz era tan obvio, sin embargo, no hizo ningún movimiento para encararlo

"¿Es realmente tan preocupado cuando se trata de Kuchiki-san? Es como si todos sus muros se desmotaran con Kuchiki-san

"¿Tienes algo malo?"

Orihime no pudo luchar contra el rubor que se arrastró hasta su cara cuando Ichigo guardó el pequeño pelo suelto detrás de la oreja.

A Ichigo le pareció extraño, pero divertido en lugar de que después de varios meses para estar juntos, "Rukia" seguía sonrojándose ante su proximidad e intimidad.

No pudo evitar la risa que escapó de sus labios, y se inclinó para besarla en la frente.

"Creo que deberíamos salir de la cama. Yuzu va a estar con nosotros llamándonos para el desayuno pronto".

Orihime asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. Ella no confiaba en sí misma para hablar, ya que ella no tenía ni idea de cómo Kuchiki-san actuaría en torno a Kurosaki-sol durante sus momentos de soledad.

A pesar de el evidente sonrojo en su rostro, el corazón de Orihime se rasgó en gran parte.

"Así que esta es la forma en que se siente al ser Kuchiki-san. Para ser amada por ... Kurosaki-kun. Y ... y se siente bien ... pero doloroso al mismo tiempo.

Orihime sabía que debía sentirse culpable, probablemente incluso confesar la verdad a Ichigo ahora, Ya que era un engaño para el ... pero ella no pudo evitarlo, se sentía muy feliz al despertar en los brazos de Kurosaki-kun , y aunque le dolía saber que él sólo estaba haciendo todas esas cosas porque era Rukia para él en este momento, Orihime descubrió que no le importaba, ella todavía quería estar con él aunque fuera sólo por el corto momento en que desaparecería del gigai de kuchiki-san

Ella incluso se olvidó de pensar en un recuerdo de cómo llegó a estar en el gigai Kuchiki-san en el primer lugar y todo porque ella estaba demasiado ocupada Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo se levantó para ponerse su uniforme de la escuela, justo en frente de Orihime. La mujer colorida antiguamente ya que actualmente estaba atrapada en la pequeña Rukia gigai sonrojó aún más al ver que el hombre de su sueños se estaba desnudando delante de ella.

La el chico zanahoria lo vio a sus ojos y dejó escapar una risita.

"Te gusta lo que ves? Podríamos faltar a clase si quieres," dijo burlona mente mientras se ponía una camisa sobre su cabeza.

"P-pero ... pero Kurosa.. digo Ichigo, n-no podemos faltar a la escuela para ... para ..." Orihime balbuceó con sus palabras. Esta fue la primera vez que alguna vez llamado Kurosaki-kun por su nombre de pila, y se sentía tan extraño en su lengua.

"Caray, sólo estaba bromeando, Rukia." Él tímidamente se rascó la cabeza mientras tomaba el resto de su uniforme escolar del armario y se lo puso.

"Voy a estar abajo. baja al comedor una vez que te termines de cambiar, ¿de acuerdo?" Ichigo le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de su habitación.

La zanahoria estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba silenciosamente por las escaleras. Se preguntaba por qué Rukia estaba actuando un poco extraño, sobre todo hacia sus cosas como pareja. ¿Había hecho algo malo anoche? Por lo que podía recordar, los dos estaban bien hasta la caza de huecos. Así que ella estaba enfadada con él por alguna otra razón? No, no podía estar enojada con él. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba tan fácilmente? Algo en su instinto le decía que algo estaba mal.

Ichigo llegó a la zona del comedor justo cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Él caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta principal y la abrió.

"Ichigo".

"Inoue?" Ichigo alzó una ceja ante la familiaridad. Inoue _nunca_ lo llamaba por su nombre de pila.

"Tengo que decirte algo."

En ese momento, Orihime, que todavía estaba en el gigai de Rukia, se abrió paso por las escaleras, y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a su propio cuerpo, es de suponer que contiene el alma de Rukia en su interior, hablando con Ichigo.

"Orihime!" Ella gritó frenéticamente. Era extraño gritando su nombre a otra persona, pero Orihime no podía permitirse pensar en esa idea en estos momentos. ¿Qué le diría a Kurosaki-kun cuando si se enterara de que la persona que había estado besando y mostrar afecto a Rukia antes, no era ella? No podía soportar lo enojado que podría ponerse con ella.

La verdadera Rukia se sorprendió al verse a si misma caminar. ¿Y la llamo Orihime? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿ realmente Orihime estaba fingiendo ser ella? Ella se volvió a la realidad cuando estaba siendo tirada por su propio gigai

"S-sólo tenemos que hablar de algo rápido, Ichigo!" Orihime respondió a la mirada de cuestionamiento de Ichigo. "Orihime y yo estaremos arriba", añadió, todavía tirando de la Rukia real hacia la habitación de Ichigo.

Cuando las dos chicas llegaron a su destino, Orihime inmediatamente se puso de rodillas y se arrodilló delante de Rukia. "L-lo siento, Kuchiki-san ..."

Rukia estaba en shock. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? "Está bien, Orihime. Creo que esto es simplemente un efecto secundario de usar demasiado de tu reiatsu en mí anoche. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es-"

"K-Kuchiki-san." Orihime tragó saliva nerviosamente, haciendo acopio de todo el valor que tenía, manteniendo su rostro avergonzado hacia abajo. "¿Podemos ... podemos simplemente esperar hasta que su alma vuelve automáticamente a este cuerpo, y el mío? ... Quiero decir que no debemos usar la fuerza, ¿no? Yo-estoy seguro de que todo volvería a la normalidad pronto . Podemos ... podemos esperar a que _naturalmente_ ocurra, ¿no? "

Orihime sonaba tan optimista que Rukia no tenía el corazón para decir le que no.

La shinigami ablando sus ojos cuando le respondio "Sí". Era una mentira. En verdad, no había una manera sencilla, para que sus alamas regresaran a sus cuerpos reales

"Entonces ... entonces podemos esperar hasta que eso ocurra? podría ... p-pasar por usted mientras estoy en este cuerpo ... sólo para que podamos escapar de la molestia de explicar todo"

Rukia había encontrado un error en las palabras de orihime. Si se intercambian los cuerpos en este momento, ni siquiera tendría que explicar nada a nadie, ya que nadie sabía de su situación actual todavía. Pero Rukia no era insensible. Sabía que Orihime estaba haciendo esto para que pudiera permanecer al lado de Ichigo, aunque fuera sólo por un tiempo corto. Rukia sabía que a su amiga le había gustado Ichigo por un tiempo muy largo, la shinigami se sentía un poco culpable por irrumpir en sus vidas y tomar Ichigo lejos de ella, no es que Orihime nunca allá tenido la oportunidad de estar con él. Tal vez ... tal vez Rukia podía ceder a lo que Orihime quería ... sólo por esta vez.

Con toda la alegría que podía deducir de todo su ser en este momento, Rukia sonrió a Orihime y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. "Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Vamos a mantener la buena actuacion, ¿de acuerdo?"

La expresión de Orihime claramente se tranquilizo , y le devolvió la sonrisa a la shinigami. "Sí. No estaremos por mucho tiempo a si." Se tomó un momento para mirar a su shinigami amiga. Podía sentir que Rukia sabía cual era su verdadero motivo pero esto igual seria una lección para ella para ver cuanto ellos se querian. Ella quería ver con sus propios ojos lo mucho que Kurosaki-kun realmente amaba a Kuchiki-san ... y quería experimentar unos momentos tomados de ese amor.

"Arigatou, Kuchiki-san." Esbozó una sonrisa a la shinigami verdaderamente agradecida.

"Aa. No es nada, Orihime."

Un golpe en la puerta llamó la atención de ambas mujeres. "Rukia-chan? Es tiempo para el desayuno. Orihime-chan, Otou-san le pregunta si le gustaría unirse a nosotros," dijo una voz suave llamado desde detrás de la puerta cerrada.

"Aa, por supuesto! Siempre es un placer estar con ustedes, Yuzu-chan!" Rukia contestó, haciendo lo posible por imitar a Orihime.

Las tres chicas fueron a la zona de comedor, las dos recibieron miradas de cuestiona miento por parte de los mayores que después fueron hacia ichigo

Rukia sonrió, pero recordó que era momento de Orihime deber de consolarlo. Mentalmente maldijo a sí misma por sus respuestas automáticas a las acciones de Ichigo, y ella no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro ante la perspectiva de un día completo de actuaciones..

Los tres caminaron silenciosamente a la escuela. Ambas mujeres estaban bastantes incomodas por la situacion, una tenía miedo de ver a su propio novio con otra mujer, una mujer que actualmente habita en su gigai, mientras que la otra estaba nerviosa de mostrar su afecto para el novio de la mujer que reside actualmente en su cuerpo.

La curiosidad de Ichigo gano y se tomo el honor de terminar con el silencio. "¿De que estaban hablando antes?"

"No es asunto tuyo, baka," fue la respuesta automática de Rukia.

Ichigo la miró parpadeando. Nunca se había visto a "Orihime" Actuar de esa manera con el. Él arqueó una ceja inquisitiva hacia ella, empujando a la mujer para explicar su comportamiento.

Una vez más, Rukia maldijo mentalmente y se golpeó a sí misma. Ella no podía detener sus reacciones inmediatas a Ichigo. Era tan natural para ella replicar a lo que él dijo. " Es decir, es una_cosa de chicas_ , Kurosaki-kun ... "

La verdadera Orihime aprovechó este momento para intervenir, y tal vez desviar la atención de Ichigo. "Uhhh ... Ichigo, Puedes darnos un poco de helado?" Orihime estaba pensando en cómo actuaba Rukia normalmente y estaba intentando todo lo posible para copiar a la shinigami. "Todavía es un poco temprano para la escuela de todos modos."

Ante esto, Ichigo pasó el brazo en torno a "Rukia.

Orihime se sonrojó y se apoyo en el, al mismo tiempo evitando la mirada de Rukia.

Rukia trató de apartar la mirada, pero no pudo evitar volver la mirada a la "pareja".

"Está bien. ¿Quieres venir, Inoue?"

Rukia coloco los ojos en el suelo para evitar verlos. "Uhh, no, gracias, Kurosaki-kun. Apuesto a Tatsuki-chan me espera ahora. Vemos dolos veo mas tarde!" Con esto, Rukia hizo una carrera loca para la escuela, calmando su corazón batiendo de forma errática, diciendo una y otra vez que ella no debería estar celoso de que Ichigo fuera dulce con Orihime sólo porque pensaba que era _ella_ . aun a si no era agradable

Mientras tanto, la "pareja" llegó a la tienda de helados y esperaban en la fila. Cuando llegó su turno, Orihime alegremente ordenó: "Helado de chocolate para mí, por favor!"

Ichigo miró a su novia de manera extraña . En los millones de momentos que habían ido a la tienda de helado , la pequeña mujer nunca había pedido nada más aparte de helado de fresa. ¿Cuál fue el cambio repentino?

Orihime estaba nerviosa esperando su pedido. Casi soltó algo así como "sabor de frijol de pasta o puerros" para coberturas, pero por suerte se contuvo justo a tiempo antes de que su lengua pronunciaba las palabras. Ella sonrió al recibir su orden y le lamió con gran alegría

Ichigo se desiso de sus pensamientos. El hecho de que ella solo pidiera fresa con el no quería decir que no podía pedir nada más.

Pronto siguieron caminando hacia su escuela. Una vez que llegaron al edificio, los dos se dirigieron a sus casilleros. Orihime se encontraba todavía en éxtasis después de terminar su helado y realmente salir en una mini-cita con Kurosaki-kun, que no se dio cuenta que ella acaba de pasar por la taquilla de Rukia y se dirigía hacia ella.

"Oi, Rukia. tu casillero está aquí mismo, al lado del mio", dijo con aire de suficiencia, obviamente divertido por su desliz.

Orihime parpadeó, "y-yo y-ya lo sabia, b-baka!" Ella nerviosamente escupió.

Ichigo le sonrió. "Entonces te importaría decirme exactamente a donde te diriges?"

"Yo ... yo necesito algo, así que se dirigía directamente a nuestra aula", mintió.

"Oh". Ichigo reanudó a recuperar sus cosas de su casillero. Era extraño, él no tenía ninguna réplica a lo que acababa de decir. Por lo general, comenzaban a discutir con las cosas más tontas, pero hoy parecía que Rukia ... No fuera ella. Sentía como que si le decía algo ella no le respondería.

Llegaron a la sala de clas en unos minutos antes de que la clases comenzara realmente. Como de costumbre, Keigo estaba hablando con Mizuiro, muy probablemente sobre las mujeres; Chad e Ishida se encontraban en sus respectivos asientos, tan tranquilos como siempre, este último cosiendo algunos vestidos que estaban sospechosamente del tamaño decierto peluche de leon, las chicas estaban charlando y riendo ruidosamente, y Orihime inesperadamente miraba hacia fuera mientras que Tatsuki le decía algo.

De repente, Chizuru saltó en el aire y voló hacia la "Orihime".

Rukia, sintiendo a alguien a escondidas detrás de ella rompiendo sus pensamientos instintivamente levantó su puño en el aire y golpeó Chizuru justo en el medio de la cara ... enviándola lejos.

Todo el mundo se calmó y se quedó boquiabierto en estado de shock total viendo a "Orihime" '. La l verdadera Orihime, que estaba de pie en medio de la clase y pudo atajar justo a tiempo a chizuru, estaba horrorizada.

Rukia se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo la estaba mirando, y luego a su brazo extendido. Ella parpadeó inocentemente a todos ellos ... y se comenzó a estirar para disimular …

Muchas preguntas quedaron en la mente de todos. el primero que salió fue el de Tatsuki que se recuperaba del shock "Orihime! ¡Por fin! Mis clases de karate te han enseñado algo y le has puesto un _buen_ uso! "

Rukia detuvo su estiramiento incómodo y dejó escapar una risita avergonzada. "Aa! Gracias por enseñarme, Tatsuki-chan!"

Todos volvieron a sus propias conversaciones al escuchar una excusa bastante aceptable para 'Orihime'.

"Oh, mi Hime! Tan fuerte!" Chizuru volvió con una hemorragia nasal. Esta vez, Tatsuki se puso de pie antes de la lesbiana perversa llegara a la supuesta Orihime_._ Mientras tanto, "Orihime" se hiso a un lado y rodo los ojos una acción que no pasó desapercibida por Ichigo mientras se abría camino a su escritorio. Estaba seriamente preguntarse que había sucedido y que habían perdido completamente a "Orihime".

Podría tener relación con lo que estaban hablando Rukia y ella en la mañana, Sabia que Rukia no le diría nada a si que la mayor posibilidad de obtener información era con Inoue por lo que le pediría un tiempo para hablar en el almuerzo.

.

.

Las horas de clases corrieron tan rápido como el viento y todos se estaban preparando para el almuerzo

Orihime estaba a punto de acercarse a Tatsuki-chan ya que siempre comían juntas, pero otra vez recordó justo en el momento que se encontraba en el cuerpo de kuchiki-san y debía pasar tiempo con Kurosaki-kun. Se volvió para mirar a la cabeza zanahoria que todavía estaba empacando sus cosas.

Ichigo sintió que alguien lo miraba, así que se dio la vuelta y vio a su novia mirando expectante. Buscó en su mente una excusa.

"Uhh ... Rukia, ¿Puedes adelantarte al lugar? Tengo que ir a hablar con Ochi-sensei acerca de ... algo."

Orihime ingenuamente asintió con la cabeza, aunque no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba ese lugar.

Ichigo miró "Rukia" para ver como se retiraba alegremente para ahora posar su vista en "Orihime" que todavía se encontraba en su asiento, a pesar de que Tatsuki ya había salido del aula.

"Uhh ... Inoue, ¿dónde está Tatsuki?" Él comenzó.

Rukia tuvo que parpadear un par de veces en él para asegurarse de que estaba realmente hablando con ella. Ella aún no estaba acostumbrada a ser llamada Inoue, no después de haber sido llamada_ Rukia_ por más de ciento cincuenta años.

"Ella ... ella dijo que ella tiene un poco de práctica de karate." Ella desvió la mirada hacia las ventanas abiertas, sin querer mirar a Ichigo por mucho tiempo por temor a ser atrapada. En el exterior, vio caminando a Orihime hacia su árbol favorito donde ella y Ichigo almorzaban ¿Cómo se enteró de su lugar favorito?

"¿A si que comerás sola hoy?"

"Uhh ... no realmente. De hecho, me olvidé de traer el almuerzo." ¿Cómo podría? Ella estaba esperando a volver a su cuerpo tan pronto como llegó a la casa Kurosaki. ¿Por qué iba a molestarse en llevar el almuerzo con ella?

Ichigo alzó una ceja. En todos los años que había conocido Inoue, la niña nunca había olvidado traer uno de sus brebajes extraños para el almuerzo. Él respiró hondo y soltó finalmente lo que quería hablar. "Inoue, tengo que preguntarte algo, y te necesito que seas honesta conmigo. ¿Qué hay de malo con Rukia?"

Era una pregunta tan inesperada que Rukia no podía parar de parpadear. "Q-¿qué quieres decir?"

"Ella ... ella ha estado actuando raro, y ya que estabas hablando antes con ella, me preguntaba si sabías algo ..." Se interrumpió.

Rukia fue tentada a decirle a Ichigo Toda la verdad hora, especialmente después de mostrar esa preocupación, , pero sabía que no podía, no después de que ella y Orihime habían echo un trato. Y ella no diría nada que pudiera lastimar a su amiga. "Lo siento, Kurosaki-kun. Ella no me dijo nada al respecto."

¿Era sólo él, o sonaba "Orihime"... nostálgica?

"Gracias Uhh ... Muy bien., Supongo."

Rukia lo vio salir de la sala y se quejó ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia que mantener esa facha?

...

Ichigo estaba sentado en su escritorio, mientras daba golpecitos con el bolígrafo en la portada de su libro escolar. Se quedó mirando a "Rukia" que tranquilamente estaba sentada en la cama, mirándolo de vez en cuando. Era raro ver su mirada tan ... atenta y feliz, Cuando estaban a si usualmente echa estaba inquieta haciendo cualquier cosa como molestarlo o acosarlo o algo mas….Algo así como ... ah, claro! Ichigo tomó su mochila, sacando un nuevo manga de ella-que resultó ser el último volumen de su serie favorita. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras esperaba a que fuera rudamente arrebatado de sus manos.

Pero nunca salió de los confines de sus manos, sin embargo.

Miró 'Rukia' de nuevo, y la vio mirándolo con curiosidad a el…. No por el manga en sus manos. Vale, eso era extraño. Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando. Se levantó de su silla y se paro enfrente de la cama.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Vio como _"_ Rukia abrió los ojos un poco, antes de que ella parpadeara unas cuantas veces para sonreirle.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Ichigo gruñó y la empujo suavemente, haciendo que ella cayera a la cama y luego se subió encima de ella en ese momento la cara de Rukia se puso de un color rojizo intenso.

Trato de buscar en sus ojos la verdad, Algo que le digiera... No podía encontrar esas piscinas de amatista que por lo general lo hipnotizaban, esos ojos color amatista que él amaba tanto. En cambio, lo único que podía ver era ... gris.

La insignia del shinigami sustituto sonó al mismo tiempo, alarmando a los ocupantes de la habitación.

"Voy por el ", anunció Ichigo cuando tomó su placa y se estrelló contra su cuerpo, separando su alma de él. Él salió volando por la ventana hacia la ubicación del hueco.

Cuando lo vio, él no perdió el tiempo levantando Zangetsu hiriéndolo cuando vio que estaba todo calmado se iba a ir pero vio a alguiencorriendo hacia el sitio. Fue Inoue.

La pobre mujer de pelo caramelo estaba jadeando pesadamente cuando llegó a la zona. Tan pronto como detecto el hueco, Rukia corrió inmediatamente hacia el lugar de donde se sentía el pulso reiatsu. Fue por puro instinto, ni siquiera tomar en consideración como lucharía en ese momento, ya que no podía acceder a la Shun Shun Rikka incluso si ella estaba en el cuerpo de Orihime. Se sentía frustrada cuando sintió el reiatsu del hueco desaparecer justo cuando ella llegó al lugar. En cambio, allí estaba el shinigami sustituto oficial, mirándola con una ligera confusión.

Ichigo miró 'Inoue', tratando de averiguar por qué la mujer de pelo caramelo estaba allí, ya que ella nunca participó en común exterminios huecos en la ciudad. Esta fue la primera vez.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí ... Inoue?" Ichigo no sabía lo que era, pero algo lo estaba molestando al pronunciar su nombre. Se sentía ... mal.

"Inoue estaba demaciada frustrada para darse cuenta de cómo estaba actuando, frunció el ceño. "Matar a la hueco, Idiota"

Ichigo sintió obligado a acercarse a ella. Y así lo hizo.

Rukia finalmente volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de lo extraño que debía haber actuado en sus ojos. Pero ella no pudo evitarlo. Odiaba ser impotente, ella odiaba no poder ayudar.

Ichigo siguió paso más hacia la mujer. Él la estaba mirando a los ojos ... y no podía apartar la mirada.

El Corazón de Rukia golpeaba fuertemente o quisas el de Orihime ya que era su cuerpo. Rukia no podía dejar de notar los ojos de ichigo en ella, Era como la miraba a ella…. ¿Por qué estaba mirando a Inoue de esta manera? Hubo un tirón de dolor en el pecho al pensar en lo que pasaría si ichigo continuaría. Pero él continuó cada vez más cerca.

Cuando apenas había un pie entre ellos, Ichigo dejó escapar una sonrisa sincera y conmovedora. "Te extrañé."

Rukia lo miro sorprendida con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos miró fijamente a Ichigo,Su cabello brillaba bastante con el sol que lo hacia mas irresistible verlo, se obligo a mirarlo a pesar del dolor que sentía, mirar en esos ojos cálidos y ámbar. Su Ichigo ... que ahora estaba diciendo a otra mujer a la que la echaba de menos.

Ichigo levantó una mano seco las lagrimas que estaban saliendo de "Orihime" Él acercó su rostro peligrosamente, y Rukia podía sentir su corazón roto ...

... hasta que de repente algo la empujo fuera de su cuerpo, Ichigo tenia su insignia de shinigami sustituto en el cuerpo, El movimiento fue tan repentino que Rukia perdió el equilibrio al salir. Ella nunca cayó, ya que ichigo la atajo protectoramente envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura, mientras que poco a poco se inclinó hacia adelante y se cierra la brecha entre sus labios.

Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba perdida en los brazos de ichigo. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello con la intención de no soltarlo mas, ambos subconscientemente diciéndole al otro lo mucho que realmente que se amaban. Ichigo finalmente se apartó y se limitó a abrazar a la mujer menuda con fuerza. Podía sentir su ligero temblor ... podía oír sus sollozos, y él la tranquilizó frotando su espalda y besó suavemente por todo el rostro.

"Eres un Idiota" Pronuncio Rukia, aunque débilmente. "Por un momento, pensé que ... pensé ..." Un pequeño sollozo escapó de sus labios otra vez, Ichigo la besó y las lágrimas que brotaba nuevamente de esos ojos amatistas. Dejó escapar una risita mientras seguía consolando a la mujer. Se abrazaron durante varios minutos antes de que la naturaleza curiosa de Rukia ganó.

"¿Cómo te has enterado, Ichigo? ¿Inoue te dijo algo?

Ichigo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "No lo sabia hasta ahora, me resulta difícil creer que tu y Inoue en realidad intercambian cuerpos. Todavia nisiquiera se la historia que esta detrás de esto, Pero no, ella no me dijo nada. Supongo que quería saber cuanto nos amábamos... o lo que se sentía ser amada pero no importa la apariencia por que lo que de verdad enamora es el alma y ... mi corazón siempre me llevaría de nuevo a ti. "

Rukia enterró su rostro en el pecho de Ichigo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Esa fue la cosa más dulce que jamás había escuchado de Ichigo.

Sin ellos saberlo, Orihime llegó a la escena al mismo tiempo Rukia hizo. Y ella lo vio todo. Ella quería una prueba de lo mucho que Kurosaki-kun realmente amaba a Kuchiki-san? Bueno.. aquí estaba su prueba. Y me dolió más de lo que habíamos anticipado. Ni siquiera estando en el cuerpo de kuchiki-san podría lograr que el corazón de kurosaki-kun fuera suyo...

..

Rukia logro convencer a Ichigo que no molestara a Orihime, desconociendo el hecho de que la mujer dijo que planeaba hacer lo mismo.

Esa noche, cuando Orihime estaba durmiendo, Rukia entró por la ventana de Ichigo. El adolescente de pelo naranja, inmediatamente se levantó, y se salió de su cuerpo y luego hizo lo mismo con Rukia. Colocaron el cuerpo de Orihime en la cama al lado de la mujer dormida. Luego, con cuidado y sin hacer ruido Ichigo saco el alma de orihime fuera del cuerpo de rukia y coloco su alma de vuelta en su cuerpo real sin despertarla. Ambos fueron al departamento de Orihime con Inoue a la espalda de Ichigo.

Al llegar de nuevo a la habitación de Ichigo, ambos volvieron a sus respectivos órganos, e Ichigo no perdió tiempo reclamando labios de Rukia con la suya, todo el amor y la pasión que sale de él para demostrar lo mucho amor que sentía por la pequeña shinigami.

…..

Orihime se despertó al día siguiente, cuando los primeros rayos de luz del sol golpeó su rostro a través de las ventanas abiertas. Vio el entorno familiar de su cuarto piso, y se dio cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en su cuerpo. Fue una agradable experiencia, siendo Rukia por un día. Ahora, ella estaba listo para dejar ir a su amado Kurosaki-kun ...

-The-End

* * *

Hola, Bueno esta es una traduccion, espero que les alla gustado y ... Bueno me perdono de antemano

por si esta confundido el fic, no soy muy buena traducciendo y hago lo mejor que puedo

Review? me dejan su opinion a ver que les parese C:

vovlere con Falsas pretensiones ya corregi todos los errores y espero que me apoyen como me han apoyado

este tiempo 3

;)

_Sin lectores no hay Historias _


End file.
